


Text Me Back

by loverztrbl



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad grades, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Slow Updates, Swear Words, Texting, angst???, eric is stuggling man, soft, text au, the boiz, the boyz - Freeform, this lowkey sucks, will add more relationships eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverztrbl/pseuds/loverztrbl
Summary: All Eric wanted was the biology homework answers but Chanhee is stingey and won't give themwhere the boyz all suffer with school work but slowly become friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> (incase you get confused)
> 
> strongvocals: Chanhee  
> jujubee: Juyeon  
> c00lguy: Sunwoo  
> keyonce: Kevin  
> earitch: Eric  
> youngWHO?: Younghoon  
> qthee: Changmin  
> jejumandarin: Haknyeon  
> edgelord: Hyunjoon  
> fatheryeon: Sangyeon  
> hyun(g)jae: hyunjae  
> yourfavebaejaco: jacob
> 
> this is my first chat fic so rip sorry if it flops  
> btw it will end up being a mixed sorta chat normal idk i can't write. The chapter will be more text like

PRIVATE CHAT:

earitch: hyung  
earitch: hyungggg  
earitch: hyung pls  
earitch: hyung i really need yor help  
earitch: your*  
earitch: what are the answers to the bio homework  
read at 9:09am  
earitch: omGG

Eric refreshed the chat again, double checking the messages had sent and Changmin wasn't purposefully ignoring his messages.

"shit shit shit" he mumbled to himself  
as he watched others giving him strange looks.

NEW MESSAGE!  
strongvocals: you need answers?

earitch: YES PLEASE HYUNG PLEASSE

strongvocals: no

earitch: im goning to fail cause of you >:(

strongvocals: going*  
strongvocals: you are GOING to fail because of yourself.

earitch: :,(

PRIVATE CHAT: c00lguy & earitch

earitch: Sunwoo you fat give me the homework answers right noW

c00lguy: how about you suck one

earitch: this is why everyone hates you >;(

c00lguy: wait for it

earitch: ...?

c00lguy: 3...

C00lguy: 2....

c00lguy: 1.....

earitch: what??

c00lguy: oh I thought the bell was gonna ring smh

earitch: rkfjjklzj

c00lguy: anyway the answer is still no

earitch: fcuk you

"hey lameass"  
Eric turned behind to see Kevin walking closer towards him

"hyung did you do the homework?"

"bold of you to assume I did the homework"

" i swear to gOd I am going to murder myself "


	2. pls send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounters

"who cares if you didn't do the homework, look at me I never do the work and I'm fine."

Eric looked in shock back at Kevin  
"you realise you are failing this class right?"  
Kevin chuckled holding the bridge of his nose. Eric swore he saw some anime effects while watching him.  
"I'm failing almost half my classes, I'm balancing things out child."  
"l can't with you anymore I'm leaving-"  
Before Eric could leave Kevin grabbed him in a choke-hold, starting the next battle of the century  


"Get out of the doorway I need to receive the education I payed hundreds for."  
Hyunjae pushes past the pair trying to enter the class before being pulled back by Eric who was lowkey dying because of Kevin  
"not until Eric calls me hyung." "HyUngJAe plEaSeriojedios-"  
Hyungjae karate chops Eric's hand off his shirt "LET GO I SWEAR ERIC I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS WORSE THAN KEVIN-"  


"Excuse me, can we please get in?"  
the three turned facing the two boys, both slightly taller than the three who were now brushing themselves off. The boys were similar in height, both with black hair, however th  
"thank you" the one infront smiled kindly at the three while the one behind gave them a sharp glare.

"They were so good looking it's not fair-" before Eric could finish Kevin choke held him again (smh kevin) "OMG let poor Eric go" Chanhee says, releasing Kevin's grip from around his neck, Eric poked his tongue back at Kevin who was sending death signals back "You guys are such losers omg"

"Boys how about we seperate ourselves this lesson" the teacher smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so rushed and poorly written omg but yolo am I right


End file.
